Surfacing Love, Three at the Treedome
by FutureAuthoress
Summary: CAUTION: This story contains two teenaged hyperactive Spongebob fans, with too much spare time! Watch Meg and Keely convince Stephen that it's time!
1. Meg and Keely

**So...a good pal of mine and I were chatting on the messenger the other night, and we got to thinking...what's taking so long? WHY haven't Spongebob and Sandy kissed yet? We ended up having a really LONG--and weird--conversation. Now, I'm not bashing Stephen, although I'm afraid we made him come across as a bit of a...ninny...in this story...in reality we love him, and would hold him in the utmost respect! Since his character in this story is played interchangeably betwixt me and Keely, you might notice some personality fluxuations. This is perfectly normal!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do NOT own Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants is a trademark of Viacom Inc. and Nickelodeon studios, created by Stephen Hillenburg. **

**END DISCLAIMER**

**Enjoy the story!**

Meg: "We oughtta march down to Insino and have a little talk with Mr. Hillenburg." (smirks)

Keely: (grabs rope, the wack-o-matic 3000, comedy records, and smiles) "Let's do this!"

Meg: (grabs some awful comedy records) "WE'RE ON A MISSION! STAND BACK!"

Keely: "You got it!" XP "Let's go!"

Meg: (Hums the theme from Twilight Zone)

Keely: (lands at Meg's house in a rocket ship) "I dunno how that happens. C'mon, Meg! Stephen needs some help! FAST!" (lights flash, and she's in a suit, with the initials- GK.) "Ummm..IDK how THAT happens either...?"

Meg: (climbs aboard the rocket ship) "ALL ABOARD!!"

Keely: XD (grabs record player and puts the record on) "We are all ready to go! Next stop...Burbank California." (big grin spreads across face.) "Time to go and 'encourage' Mr.Hillenburg to give us...-the SpongebobxSandy fanclub- what we want! Are you with me?? OR are you with me???"

Meg: "How long of a flight are we on??" (checks the rocket speedometer)

Keely: "I dunno! I can't think right now!"

Meg: "Hmm..." (looks for an autopilot button) "Do we have an autopilot button?"

Keely: "Ummm..." (looks under can of soda.) "Yes! Here it is!"

Meg: (gasp) "Keely, have you been drinking pop on the job again?"

Keely: "I like soda!" (droops head) "And potato chips."

Meg: "Me too! I just can't believe you left me out!" (pulls out a giant bag of bbq potato chips)

Keely: "Ugh! You never told me about the bbq ones! No fair!" (tugs them away) "YOU can have salt and vinegar! YUCK!"

Meg: (tugs them back) "I want BBQ too! That's why I got the GIANT bag, hello!"

Keely: "Fine. I'll go see if I can find my SPECIAL bag of sour cream and onion ones! So THERE!"

Meg: (another gasp) "Sour cream and onion!?!?!? AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!?"

Keely: "Hey! Just because we are in a rocket ship together with multiple bags of potato chips doesn't mean we have to share!!! Hmmmm... What are you planning on doing to convince Hillenburg to get going with that ep?" (sneaks your bag off bbq chips)

Meg: "Not sure..." (sneaks your bag of sour cream&onion chips) "Any ideas?"

Keely: "No. Ooooh! How aboutb those records? They are VERY good at torturing." (sees Meg holding bag of sour cream and onion chips behind her back) "Gimme that!!!!"

Meg: (snatches the bag further away) "NO! And yes, I think the records are a marvelous idea." (smirks)

Keely: "Ok. You can have those. I'll just hork down the original. Hmm...Let's test the records!" (Flips on record) "Hey there boys and girls! This is your old pal Stinky Wizzleteetz!"

Meg: (screams) "MAKE IT STOP!"

Keely: (holds hands tightly over ears) "Of course I have to! You are the one who turned it on in the first place!!!! Oh...wait...Ok. That was me. But it's kinda good. If you get used to it!" (uncovers ears)

Meg: (slowly opens her eyes) "Yeah, I guess once you get past the initial shock and kinda force yourself to get over it..." (cringes) "It's still pretty unbearable though, I can't imaging being forced to listen to this stuff..."

Keely: "YAY! That means that it'll work! Stephen will HAVE to make that ep now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" (looks at record player) "Ok. That's enough. Time to turn this crud OFF!"

Meg: "Yes, THANK you!!" "So...how do we get in??"

Keely: "Through the...ummm...the...what's it called again?"

Meg: "We didn't think about that, huh."

Keely: XD

Meg: "I hope you're not thinking 'through the front door'...SPIES CAN'T USE THE FRONT DOOR, KEELY!"

Keely: "Yes!" (freezes) "I mean...no...of course not." (clears throat) "The air vents?"

Meg: "Maybe...darn, if only Patrick were here with his laser pants! He could get us through!!"

Keely: "Yeah! Speaking of Patrick...I must admit...I do sound a bit like him now!" (looks out the window of the rocket) "Ohhh! We're landing! YAY! Press the BIG red button! press it!" (jumps around excitedly) "You know you want to!"

Meg: "Keely, don't push it!! It's clearly labeled "Do Not Push." Why would you do a thing like that?"

Keely: (pushes it) "Huh? What did you say?"

Meg: (grabs onto her hat) "Any clue as to what this button does?" (goes flying across the rocket as it goes into hyperdrive)

Keely: "Ummm...No. What?" (sees the WARNING sticker next to the button. Reads it-) "Do not press unless you want to go soaring around the room and injure yourself. ONLY an idiot would press this button."

Meg: "SEE!!" (hangs on for dear life)

Keely: "It was obviously the BUTTON'S fault! Stupid button!" (accidently kicks the 'eject' button, and they fall onto the top of Nickelodeon Studios- YAY!) "YAY! We win!"

Meg: "Wow, that was surprisingly easy. Now, if only we knew where Stephen was..."

Keely: "Hmmmm..."

Meg: (glances up and down the hallway to see a conveniently located sign, reading "You are here")

Keely: XD

Meg: "How do they know where we are!?!?"

Keely: "I really DON'T know! Now where is he? I have this strange feeling..." (looks ahead, and sees a door saying, "This is where Stephen is, you two!")

Meg: "Once again, that was surprisingly easy."

Keely: "Yes! It was!"

Meg: "Let's go!" (grabs Keely's hand and goes flying through the door)

Keely: "Wheeee! Ow! Be careful!"

Meg: "Where is he??" (sees a sign on the desk "Out to lunch--back in ten minutes")

Keely: "We still have time. I think. How do we know how long this sign has been up? Nine minute ago? Maybe 8. Was it really, 10? Or maybe we only have 3 more minutes or..."

Meg: (slaps a hand over Keely's mouth) "Let's just say he'll be back in a MAXIMUM of ten minutes."

Keely: "Okie Dokey! Hmm... look at all of this!!!" (walls are lined up with all sorts of doodles and paintings of Spongebob and Friends) "It's..." (sniff) "...beautiful...isn't it?"

Meg: "OMG it's like...heaven!"

Keely: (touches a picture of Spongebob) "Oh...My...gosh. I can feel a wave of heaven go through my body when I touch it." If that makes any sense at all! XP "But look at this. It hasn't been finished yet...look." (points at one showing half of SB's face a bright pink) "What does this mean?"

Meg: "Yes...what DOES it mean?"

Keely: "Is he being...you know...kissed?"

Meg: (ponders for a long moment) (gets a glazed look in her eye)

Keely: (freezes) (looks back and a face turns white) "It's Stephen! He's back!"

_**-----**_

_**As always, reviews are highly appreciated! Keely and I put quite a bit of time into this story, so...tell us what you think!**_


	2. STEPHEN!

Meg: (spins around) "Hey man, wassup?"

Stephen: "What are YOU two doing here???"

Meg: "We came to...negotiate with you." (smirks deviously)

Meg: "MWUAHAHAHA!!" (pulls out a record player and puts on evil music)

Plankton: "Hey! Give that back!!!!"

Meg: (hides it behind her back) "No, it's mine now!"

Plankton: "Surrender that record player, or the rest of your life will be a swirling torent of pain and MISERY!!!!"

Meg: "Yeah...microscopic pain and misery!"

Plankton: "You'll see. YOU WILL ALL SEE! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Meg: (mutters) "Kinda like your brain..."

Plankton: (does this face-OO) "Ok that's it!" (walks away)

Keely: "That was scary!"

Meg: "Do you think I shoulda been a little nicer to the little twirp?"

Keely: (looks back at Plankton walking away) "Aww...NOPE! You were fine!" (pats Meg on the back)

Meg: "Okay!" (puts the evil music back on) "MWUAHAHAHAHA!"

Keely: "But he will be back. Oh yes he WILL be back! And we'll squish him! MUAHAHAHA! Ahem..mind if I join in on your evil laughter?"

Meg: "Of course." (holds up a megaphone for her and Keely to laugh evilly into)

Keely: "MUAHAHAHAH! WE ARE EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Meg: "BAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Keely: "LOL! That was fun!"

Meg: "That last one sounded more like the wicked witch of the west."

Keely: "Ohhh. Me likey! XP PURE EVIL!!!!!"

Meg: "!!"

Mermaid Man: (pops out of nowhere) "EVIL! Where!?"

Barnacle boy: "Awww. How many times do I have to tell you Memaid man? There is NO evil! It was just that..say...you aren't that sponge kid! You are a graykitty and a little girl! What are you two doing laughing into this microphone...evil-like?"

Meg: (hides the megaphone) "Oh, uh...we're just,,,rehearsing for a movie! Yeah, and uh...Spongebob oughtta be here any minute now, so...you two should probably hide!"

Marmaid man. "C'mon Barnacle Boy! Let's hide! There's evil a-foot!"

Keely: "Yes! Hide old people! Meg and I will JUST be here waiting for Spongebob." (whispers to Meg) "What now???"

Meg: "I think we'd better go wait over there--" (dashes behind a big rock)

Keely: "Me TOO! Cya later old people."

Mermaid man: "Bye! Umm...Barnacle boy? I want meatloaf."

Barnacle boy: (grumbles) "Fine you old Coot!"

Keely: "Good thinkin' Meg!"

Meg: (wipes sweat from her forhead) (whispers) "That coulda been bad...what if they knew we were on a secret mission and all that" (GASPS) "Our mission! Where's Stephen??"

Keely: "YAY! Secret mission! Yeah! Ok. Are we back to our quest. Or are we still chattering and evil-laughing?"

Meg: "I'd LOVE to chatter and evil-laugh some more, but...then we might loose him."

Keely: "You are right!"

Keely: "Where were we? Oh yes!" (they appear in a hallway at Nick studios...)

Meg: "And we were just about to confront Mr. Hillenburg." (evil grin)

Keely: "Oh yeah! Let's tie em' up!"

Meg: "Wait--we haven't even tried the easy way yet!"

Keely: "Huh? OH yeah...record player!"

Meg: (hands you the record player)

Keely: "Ok, Stephen. Will you...or will you not..make us that SpongebobxSandy ep?"

Stephen:"Ummm..IDK what the heck you are talking about!"

Keely: "You're lying!" (flips on the record)

Stephen: (shouts) "Tell me what I need to know, and I'll give you your answer!"

Meg: "..."

Keely: "Alrighty then, Oh Great Creator of SB. We want you to make the ep where Spongebob and Sandy...you know...kiss! Prove they love eachother! You know! DUH!"

Stephen: (gasp) "Are you kidding me? If I did that, no one would watch the show!"

Meg: "Is that all you care about? How many people watch the show?" (sniffs) "Do you not give a care about your REAL fans, the ones who've stuck by through thick and thin?" (makes giant puppy-dog eyes)

Keely: "Yeah! She even made...a fanclub...for Spongebob and Sandy. OH My gosh! I never knew anyone so heartless!" (cries)

Stephen: "Well...I HAVE been thinking about it. I mean...using that page..in that book..."

Keely: (jumps) "You mean the Survival Guide. THE survival guide?"

Stephen: "Yeah..." (takes a cautious step back)

Meg: "You'll do it!?"

Keely: "Yeah...I mean...It would make us ALL very happy! And if you choose not to...you know...we still have 'Recordy Player' here!" (makes a crooked smile)

Meg: (smirks evilly) "Yeah, and some rope, too."

Stephen: "Ok. Ok!" (looks over at his desk) "But I'm going to need some creative writing and sketching skills."

Keely: "You want..US...to help, you?"

Meg: "Oh, could we?"

Stephen: (shaking) "Yes. If you promise not to play that..Oh MY GOSH! And It's a Stinky Wizzleteetz record. Please no!"

Keely: "If you promise to make the ep, and let us help. You will be fine!"

Meg: (smiles innocently)

Stephen: "Ummm...ok. Just have mercy!"

Meg: (whispers) "Where'd he go?"

Keely: "I'm not sure."

Meg: (glances around cautiously) "My fault, I shouldn't have suggested the easy way..."

Keely: "No no no. It wasn't your fault! It was obviously the easy way's fault! You see? Now. Maybe if we...umm..wait? What kind of stuff does he like?"

Meg: "Hmm...I don't know...Spongebob?"

Keely: "Yes! Obviously he likes his own creation." (Says in a loud voice.) "Come on out, Stephen! Or we will set all of these paintings of Spongebob on fire! Not to metion...the very first sketch!"

Stephen: (dashes back into the room) "Can't a guy take a bathroom break?"

Keely: "Oh my gosh! Wash your hands man! Geez! Don't tell me you did ANY of this art with filthy hands!"

Meg: (cringes)

Keely: "Cuz if you did. WE could use THAT to convince you to do us a favor..." (evil smile)

Stephen: "I DO wash my hands, thank you very much." (looks cautiously at the record player)

Keely: (looks at it also) "Oh yes. This is the record player. And it has a record on it. A COMEDY record. Do you know..." (says while holding up record) "...Stinky Wizzelteetz???"

Meg: (gasps) (covers her eyes)

Keely: (flips on record)

Record: "Hey there boys and girls! This is your old pal Stinky Wizzelteetz! This is a song about a whale...NO! This is a song...about being happy! That's right! It's the happy happy joy joy song! Happy happy joy joy..."

Keely: "Ya like that?"

Meg: (covers her ears) (screams) "MAKE IT STOP!"

Keely: "Not until he promises to make the ep!"

_**-----**_

_**Like always, reviews are appreciated. Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**_


	3. Shall We?

Stephen: "I PROMISE, I PROMISE!"

Keely: "That's right. Listen to Keely. That's a good boy. HeeHee!" (turns off record player.) "Now do as we say, or the record plays again, and we set the pics on fire! Do you hear me???"

Stephen: "Yes, yes, I hear you!" (walks over to his drawing desk) "First thing's first...there's got to be a plot. DO either of you have an idea for exactly HOW the episode should go?"

Keely: "Ok! Let's make it dramatic and romantic! Meg! Give him an example from one of your stories!"

Meg: (hands Stephen her notebooks) "Gahead and browse through those, I've got some stuff you might like."

Keely: (picks up a page and reads it. eyes grow big. sings in opera voice-) "Meg, you're a genius!!!"

Stephen: "I kinda like the Bikini Bottom Valentine Ball idea...but it's so close to Christmas time right now..."

Keely: "Ohhhh. Fine! Umm...how about we change it to a bikini bottom Christmas ball???" (looks around smiling like this-) -D

Meg: "Yeah, yeah! YEAH!"

Keely: "Stop look around, Hillengurg! Get writing or the records turns on!!! Got it???" (acts like she is about to play it.)

Stephen: "Okay, I'm thinking!" (sits down and rubs his head)

Meg: (steps up behind him) (gazes intently at the notebook)

Keely: "What are you thinking, Meg? Is he doing ok?" (starts pacing around impatiently) "Is he???"

Stephen: (glances up at Meg) "Dude, you're in my thinking space."

Meg: "GET TO WORK!"

Stephen: "On second thought, there's plenty of thinking space." (smiles)

Keely: "That's right! Shut up and get to work." (whispers to herself.) "I guess he DOES deserve a hug soon. After all...He DID make that show we love so much!" (looks up at all of the art.) "This isn't so bad Hillenburg! Actually...may we each take one home?"

Stephen: "Well, I..."

Meg: (makes the puppy-dog face again) "Please?"

Stephen: (sigh) "I suppose..."

Keely: "That's great!!!" (shakes his hand SO hard!!!) "Thanks a lot buddy!"

Stephen: "Okay...uh, kid? You're gonna pull my arm off..."

Keely: (stops shakling hand.) "Sorry! You know that we have wished to come here for SO long! Good thing I found a rocket ship in my closet. What would I be able to do without my messy little sister. Sigh."

Meg: "I know, and a good thing we packed all those potato chips too, or else we probably wouldn't have survived that whole ten minute ride."

Keely: "I know." (starts biting lip.) "Sorry about the chip fight we had. It's just...sniff...My mom thinks we need to stop eating junkfood and...I couldn't help myself! I NEEDED to eat one! Or 10. Or 30. Or the whole bag!" (settles down.) "Anyways. Sorry 'bout that!"

Meg: "I'm sorry, too..." (sniffs) "My mom wants me to stop eating junk food too!"

Stephen: (looks a bit perplexed)

Keely: (sniffles) "Really? That makes me so happy! Come and...come give a hug buddy!" (opens arms for a hug.)

Meg: (gives Keely a big giant hug...and pauses as there is a cracking sound)

Meg: "Guess I shouldn't have put those duck eggs in my pocket...huh?"

Keely: "ummm...yeah. So that's what your mom feeds you? My mom keeps buying coconut cookies instead of oreos!"

Meg: "Yuck...there's so much coconut in this house...coconut milk, coconut oil, coconut shortening, coconut shavings...it could make a girl sick!"

Stephen: "Alright, are we gonna work on this episode, or are you two gonna complain about your diets?"

Keely: "Ewww...Sorry Mr.H! I can't help but feel sorry for myself! Don't you agree that coconut is the worst thing on earth???"

Stephen: "Well...no. I do like tropical foods...but that's a personal opinion. I'm really at a loss here girls, you're going to have to help me out."

Meg: (grumbles) "I hate coconut."

Keely: (whispers agreeingly.) "Me too!" (looks up, seeing fake paper jelyfish hang from the cieling.) "Cool. Did you know that I want to be a Marine biologist like you? I mean...You are so cool!"

Stephen: "Well...thank you!"

Meg: (shivers) "I don't know how you guys can do that...I'm scared to death of the ocean!"

Stephen: (GASP!)

Keely: (gasps with Stephen.) "You!" (points finger at Meg in a VERY scary way) "There is nothing scary 'bout the ocean. Except of course for man-eating sharks and killer whales. And jellyfish. And...gulp...crocodiles." (steps back-away from Stephen- to Meg.) "You are SO right, Meg!"

Meg: "Thank you. NOW, maybe if we role play, we can get this episode on the road."

Keely: "Right!" (taps chin.) "It is a beautiful day in bikini bottom. Meg, any ideas?"

Meg: "Not really...it's almost always a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom...let's make it a rainy day in Bikini Bottom. I like rain." (grins)

Keely: "Me too! And wind! Oh! Be sure to make Spongebob kiss Sandy in the ep!!!!"

Stephen: "Whoa whoa, kiss? They've got to kiss?"

Meg: (points at the unfinished picture) "Why don't you tell us what that is all about?"

Stephen: "Well yeah, I just--"

Keely: "Yeah. Blushing. Spongebob. And look at the backround! He is in the TREEDOME you bonehead! Did you have any idea???"

Stephen: "Well...alright, I guess I was maybe just kinda thinking about it..."

Keely: "You're afraid aren't you? That they will hate you for it? No way! Do you know how many of us wish for them to kiss? For Spongebob to admit he loves her? PLEASE let them kiss!!!!" (get's on knees and starts begging.) "PLEASE!!!!" (grasps onto his leg! "I worship you!!!! Well...not really..."

Stephen: (looks a little freaked out) "Okay, okay, I'll finish the picture! But you know...these kinds of things take time. What if...what if I have the episode out by Christmas?"

Keely: "Christmas? If you are going to wait till then, you may as well make it a movie." (eyes grow HUGH) "A MOVIE!!"

Stephen: "Ah no...no no no no! I will make the episode...but mind you the movie took a YEAR. A year!"

Keely: "You are such a baby! A year? You could make THREE movies in a year." (eyes grow big again.) "THREE MOVIES!"

Stephen: "No! Now I promised you girls I'd make the movie--rr episode, alright! Now even that will take some time and planning."

Meg: (scoffs) "A movie would be better."

Keely: "Yes! Thank you, Meg." (smiles) "When are you and your family coming down to FL?"

Meg: "February...I'm pretty sure it's February."

Keely: "February! Ok! Make two! If you aren't going to make a movie- that is. One for Christmas, and one for Meg and I!!!"

Meg: "Yeah! Two!"

Stephen: "Well...I'll try..."

Keely."You better. Or else Stinkey Wizzelteetz is going to pay you a little visit." (holds up record player.) "If you know what I mean!"

Stephen: "I told you, I'll try! A guy can only get so many things done at once." (grins sheepishly)

Keely: "What DO you do? Soak it up here in California? Why not go and make us those eps! We are dying here! Waiting for you to get off your fat..butt... and get going with that ep. After that...you really don't need to make any more. That's all we want!"

Stephen: (takes a step back) "Well, to tell you the truth...I'm...uh...sort of having a bit of a..." (grins sheepishly) "A writers block, you could say." (sighs) "I know, I know! I'm not supposed to have those problems, I'm a professional, right? RIGHT!?"

Meg: "Uh...right..."

Stephen: "Wrong!"

Keely: "Don't tell me, Hillenburg! You're...You're losing faith in what you do???"

Stephen: "It's getting REALLY HARD for me to come up with good idea...I need your guys' help."

Keely: (pulls you to the side.) "Hear that, Meg? He needs OUR help! EEEK!"

Meg: "I know! This will be so COOL!"

Keely: (Acts all cool. Laid back. Unexcited.) "I guess we COULD help you a little. Yes. A...a little." (turns around and does a little scream) (whispers.) "This is SO cool!"

Meg: (copies her posture) "Yeah, I guess." (grins wide behind her hand)

Keely: "Hear that? We are going to help. You should be THANKFUL!" (giggles. looks at you.) "He is so needy of us right now! He is SO desperate!"

Meg: "Well, to ask me for help he must be..." (grins wide) "But I'll do it anyway!"

Keely: "Yeah! IT's a dream come true." (freezes.) "Err..I mean...I guess we could help."

Meg: (freezes also) "Alright, let's get to work! Er...where should we start?"

Keely: "Spongebob wakes up in his undies!"

Meg: "Keely, he ALWAYS wakes up in his underwear."

Keely: "I know! Isn't it great!"

Meg: "YEAH! Okay, and then...hmm...he notices that it's raining! Because it's been storming all night..."

Keely: "Oh! Very nice! And he notices that today is the day that he and Sandy were going to have their annual All-Day karate match! But it's rainy."

Meg: "Yeah! and so...he calls her and asks if she still wants to go--even though there'll be mud all over the place."

Stephen: "I'm beginning to think you two are just a LITTLE obsessed."

Keely: "You think we came all this way in a rocket ship I found in my closet for nothing at all???" (frowns.)

Stephen: "Well...I guess not..."

Meg: "TRUST me, we know what we're doing." (smiles) "Where were we? Karate, oh yea!"

Keely: "Yes! That is correct!"

Meg: "SO he picked up the phone and called her..."

Keely: "Oh! I'm likin' this so far! And he says...ummm...HELLO!"

Meg: "And she asked 'Yeah, what's up?'"

Keely: (shakes.) "I'm not very good at this. So he says back to her, 'Nothing. It's raining outside. Is it raning there?' and she answers, 'Yes!' and Spongebob looks kinda sad!" (looks over at Meg waiting for her part.)

Meg: "There's no such thing as being bad at role playing." (smiles) " 'So...are we gonna cancel the karate match?' Spongebob asks."

Keely: "OHHH! Remember when it was snowing...how Spongebob and Pat could breathe under water? Well...It's raining there, so he can take off his helemt, and he and she could you know...kiss...in the RAIN!"

Meg: "Ooh, that's an EXCELLENT idea! So then...she said 'No, that actually makes it easier, Spongebob. You can come here, and neither of us have to wear helmets!' "

Keely: (giggles.) "I feel all mushy inside! ok. 'That's great Sandy! I'll be over soon!' and he runs out the door, of course after putting on pants. And he sees the treedome ahead. Your turn!"

Meg: "So...he walks inside the treedome, wearing his karate mitts and helmet. And he says 'Hiya Sandy! You ready for a fan-TABULOUS day of Karate!?' "

Keely: "And Sandy says, 'I'm always ready!' and karate chops him in the head and...' I can't think of anything else, really. But I'm still thinking about the kiss! Oh how I wish we could skip ahead!!!"

Meg: "I know, but we have to build the atmosphere!"

Keely: "Fine! Ok! So they are running around the treedome, and then the narrator says, '6 hours later.' "

Meg: "LOL! Okay...so then, they're taking a lunch break. And they're sitting at Sandy's picnic table."

Keely: "Oh yeah!" .

Meg: "So...they were sitting down to eat...what were they going to eat?"

Keely: "Ummm...How about some tea and cookies? Spongebob love that! Especially when eating them with her!I guess they will need an umbrella above the table. Because...it IS raining! They are eating tea and cookies at her umbrela picnic table!"

Meg: "Yeah!" (sighs) "I think rain is simply romantic..."

Keely: "Me too!" (smiles. sighs.) "SO romantic!!!"

Stephen: "Okay..."

Meg: (clears throat) "ANYWHO..."

Keely: "Sandy passes Spongebob a plate of chocolate-acorn cookies, and some tea! Spongebob begans to enjoy his food with her. That's about all I got for now. Your turn!"

Meg: "And of course they start talking...and Spongebob asks 'So Sandy...ever think about, you know, life? I mean, it's not like we'll all stay young forever...' "

Keely: "Ooook! Me like that! And then Sandy answers, 'What do you mean?' and Spongebob swallows down his cookie."

Meg: "And...he chuckles nervously. 'Well, I mean, we've got to start thinking about...permanent...things...' His voice trails awkwardly off."

Keely: "And then Sandy freezes. 'Permanent things? Um...like...?' and Spongebob starts shaking a bit."

Meg: "(As you can tell, Spongebob is a bit nervous--and pink in the face) 'Well...like, did you ever think that you'd...you know, wanna get married?' he twiddles his thumbs under the table, nervously."

_**-----**_

_**Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated! Keely and I had SO much fun writing this story...it wouldn't be right if we didn't know that YOU had as much fun reading it! I think the next chapter is one of my personal favorites...but then again, the whole STORY is my personal favorite!**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	4. Passing the Record Player

Stephen: "Ok! Ok! I think this is going WAY to far!"

Keely: "What do you mean???"

Meg: "???"

Stephen: "I mean..." (Laughs.) "They get married???"

Keely: "Oh shut up! Meg, that is SO cute! Don't listen to Mr.I don't believe in romance in cartoons! This is great! And then Sandy goes, 'You mean...' (She tries not to look Spongebob in the face.) 'You and...ummm...me???' And then 'My Heart will Go On' by Celine Dion starts to play out of nowhere!"

Meg: "Thank you, Keely." (looks at Stephen a bit apprehensively) "Spongebob turns even redder. 'Well, you know, it's just a...thought...' And he grins sheepishly." (sways along with the music)

Keely: "Aww! This is so beautiful so far." (Eyes start to get sparkly and teary.) "As I was saying. Then Sandy looks back up at Spongebob. "Oh. Ok, then. You um...you want a cookie?"

Meg: "Spongebob smiles and shrugs, and embarassed expression crossing his face. 'Uh yeah...' And he takes the cookie."

Keely: "BUT! They're hands touch, after they both attempt to pick up the SAME cookie!!!" (giggles.)

Meg: "OOh, I LOVE the hands thing!!" (sighs) "And so, of course, they both blush madly and pull away, giggling."

Keely: "And then umm...Spongebob looks at Sandy. And then he gets this looks on his face...like...WOW! And Sandy blushes, and then then it starts to rain harder, and the umbrella comes down. Spongebob and Sandy fall back out of their chairs. I guess...hmm..."

Meg: "And for added humor...Spongebob attempts to help Sandy up, but trips and they both end up in a pile on the ground."

Keely: "EEEK! SO CUTE! Ok, and then Spongebob stares at her with his BIG blue eyes. And she stares at him too. But...Oh! Then, an acorn hits his head, and he snaps back into reality, and they both get up, both blushing again."

Meg: "Yeah!! And then...they laugh (of course trying to relieve tension...and Spongebob suggests 'Well, maybe we should get back to our match...' "

Keely: "And then Sandy seems confused. 'But it's raining! Kinda hard too!' Then Spongebob laughs. 'I thought it would be kind of fun.' And Sandy suddenly leaps at him. Obviously she was tricking him again! I SO need writing practice!"

Meg: "Haha, that's fine XP It's a good way to learn! And so...Spongebob realizes that it was a trick...and...and...attacks back! Only it turns out to be more of a wrestling match than a karate spar, and Sandy ends up pinning Spongebob to the ground!" (smiles )

Keely: "Oh I gotcha! Ok! So Sandy, WITHOUT thinking, looking into his HUGH adorable blue eyes, gives him a kiss on the LIPS! On the lips people!"

Stephen: "Aww! C'mon!!! ON THe LIPS???"

Meg: (grabs Stephen by the hair) "YES, ON THE LIPS!"

Stephen: "Ouch! OK! UNCLE! UNCLE!!!!"

Meg: (lets go)

Keely: "You keep that wrinkly-chubby-man lips closed and let US do the talking!"

Meg: "Okay...and Spongebob gets this shocked look on his face, and blushes so bad that he looks like he belongs in a flower vase."

Keely: "And Sandy freaks out too. 'I'm sorry! I don't know how that happened. I'm REALLY Sorry Spongebob!' (She turns around, actually kinda sniffly!) 'It's ok, Sandy. I um...I didn't mind."

Meg: "And he puts an arm around her affectionately. 'Don't be too...uh...embarassed.' And he smiles really sweetly at her. 'Know something? You're a good kisser.' And he smiles shyly."

Keely: "OMG! That is SO cute!" (Bites lip excitedly.) "Sandy turns to Spongebob. sniff, Really?"

Stephen: "Okay guys, you really can't say that in a kids cartoon. It's a good line, but...I think it'll have to go." (guards his head)

Keely:"YOU let US do the talking! You can hide your noggin, but can you hide..." (pulls out record player) "..your ears???"

Stephen: (screams) "Alright, alright!" (shies away) "It'll work, okay, I'll make it work!"

Meg: (laughs) "And so...Spongebob looks SO adorable and cute when he's shy! OMG I've got the most cutest picture in my head." (sighs) "And so he nods. 'Yeah, really.' He looks a bit sheepish, but doesn't look away from her face."

Keely: "So, to help her feel better, and cuz he REALLY wants to, he kisses her back. HEEEHEE! On the lips! EEK!"

Stephen: (groans, but stays quiet)

Meg: "Ooh!!!" (squeals in girlish delight) "And when he pulls away...Sandy has this faraway look in her eyes, and this little smile on her face."

Keely: "Ok. I have to include that they are under the tree, and Sandy and Spongebob are still looking at eachother. But they are no longer shy. They KNOW they want to, so they do. They hold a LONG kiss right there. (whispers to Meg) "I know he is going to say something so prepare to threaten him with the record again!)

Stephen: "Aww come ON, romance is okay. In fact, I LIKE the whole romance situation...but a long kiss? In the rain?"

Meg: (glances at Keely) "Should we...?" (glances threateningly at the record player) (raises an eyebrow)

Keely: "Ohhh..I know what you mean." (Looks at Hillenburg with an evil smile on my face.) "You asked for it! Start it, Meg!!!"

Meg: (stuffs cotton in her ears) (turns on the record player)

Record: "Hey there boys and girlz! This is your old pal Strinky Wizzleteetz! This is a song about a whale..NO! This is a song about being happy! It's the happy happy joy joy song! Happy Happy joy joy happy happy joy joy Happy happy joy joy hapy happy joy joy joy! I don't think you're happy enough."

Keely: "Have you had enough???"

Stephen: "Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!" (covers his ears) "Again, I'll make it work!"

Keely: "Good boy."

Meg: (stops the player)

Keely: "Now to continue the story! It rains...HARDER! MUAHAHAHAAAA!!!!"

Meg: "And of course, Sandy really doesn't care to get too wet. I mean, she does have fur, ya know. So of course, Spongebob is mysteriously wearing a dry warm jacket. (how this is accomplished, I may never know)."

Stephen: (puts his forehead in his hands)

Keely: "I see where we are going. He looks at Sandy, and offers her to take it. How sweet! Ya know?"

Stephen: (stares at Keely like this 00)

Meg: "Yes!" (squeals again) "So cute!"

Stephen: "I would really appreciate if you'd stop making that sound..."

Meg: (covers her mouth) "Sorry."

Keely: "So Sandy takes it, smiles SO hardly at Spongebob, and wraps her arms...ALL the way around him. LOL! Time for the ROMANCE!!!"

Stephen: "Ok! Ok! Nothing like...you know!"

Keely: "But I was getting to the good part!" (crosses arms) (sighs)

Meg: "Much as I hate it..." (sigh) "I'm gonna have to agree with him on that one. Let's not take it too far...A little romantic staring, maybe another kiss...and we'll have to cut to the next day." (crosses her arms, too)

Keely: "You didn't think they wre going to...GASP!" (covers mouth.) "Ok. Not the BEST at explaining things! LOL! DXD!" XP

Meg: "GASP!" (looks at Stephen) "Tsk tsk!"

Stephen: "But I--Oh nevermind."

Keely: "Now to continue, they are giving eachother a HUG! Just a HUG! Nothin' else peeps! Ok. So then suddenly, the rain gets softer as the hug let's go."

Meg: "Yeah! And Spongebob just stares at her with those big blue eyes...smiling..."

Keely: "Stephen's right. It is hard to figure out a next part. Hmm...Can you help me out again, Meg?"

Meg: "Of course." (smiles) "Maybe we should cut to the next day...and have Patrick asking how yesterday went?" (grins)

Keely: "Oh yeah! That sounds good." (Looks at Stephen, switching looks at him and the record player) "What did you think Hillenburg, or should I say, Mr.I Don't believe in romance in cartoons???"

Stephen: (sighs) "It's better than actually having to draw the stuff...aw man, the guys are gonna kill me."

Keely: (Feels kinda bad for him.) "Listen buddy! You are great! Here," (Passes him the record player.) "Use this if they DO give you a hard time!"

Meg: "Yeah, it seems to work really well!"

Stephen: "Well thanks..."

Keely: "But remember...use it on us...and we pull your hair!"

Meg: (looks threateningly at him) "And besides, we've got a few more tricks up our sleeves." (whispers) "Right, Keely?"

Keely: "Right." (Pulls out a box of matches and looks at his doodles and paintings.) "We do!"

Stephen: "Hey, chill. So...what's the next part of the episode?"

Meg: "Ooh, someone seems a bit sucked in!"

Stephen: "Yeah, well..."

Keely: "Yeah! Don't be afraid to admit we DO have more talent than you!" (Eyes grow big.) "When you die can we take your place???" (covers mouth.) "Well...that was pleasant."

_**-----**_

_**Well...? I want to know what you think of the story, and I'm pretty sure SHE does too! So don't be shy...I don't bite! Hard, anyway...**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	5. Good Pal Squiddy

Stephen: (scoffs)

Meg: "!" (looks at Keely) "THAT was a great thing to say, Kitty!"

Keely: "Sorry 'bout that! That's what I do!"

Stephen: (waves it off, playfully) "Sure you can!" (leans forward) "Now, finish the story!"

Keely: "I'm going to take Stephen's place when he dies! YAY Me!" (claps constently.)

Stephen: "Can we stop discussing my death, now?"

Keely: (clears throat) "I mean. Back to the story. Sorry."

Meg: "So...the NEXT day...Spongebob wakes up to his foghorn alarm,,,and the first thing he sees is Patrick, leaning in through his bedroom window!"

Keely: "Spongebob screams. 'Patrick????? What are you doing???' "

Meg: "Patrick jumps, and then waves. 'Good morning Spongebob!' He calls. 'I wanted to know how your karate match with Sandy went! Did you win? Did you kick her butt?!' "

Keely: "Umm...None of us won. We didn't kick eachothers butt-But we um..." (Realizes that he shouldn't have added that last sentence. )

Meg: "Patrick grins. 'What happened, what happened? WHAT HAPPENED!?' "

Keely: "Spongebob starts to fiddle around with his fingers. 'We..we...ummm...we kinda...I guess we...we...We kissed." (covers mouth) 'Aww, Barnacles.' "

Meg: "Patrick gets this teasing look in his eye. 'Ooh, you kissed Sandy?' and he starts singing 'Sandy and Spongebob, sitting in a treedome!' And he starts dancing around."

Keely: " And Spongebob covered his ears. 'Pat. This is serious. We didn't kis for nothing. I umm..I think...I love her.' And then Patrick wooshes over to Spongebob with wide eyes."

Meg: "HAHAHA!!!" (grins) "Alright...'In LOVE? Spongebob, that's so...so...' Patrick starts to cry. 'That's so beautiful!' "

Stephen: "Oh, brother."

Keely: "Oh! Shut up old man! Let me continue...oh wait...Meg, It's your turn to do Pat's line!"

Meg: "It is?? Okay. 'Spongebob, are you gonna get married?' "

Keely: " And Spongebob says, 'What? What? No! No! Not today...oops."

Meg: "Patrick's eyes grow even WIDER! (if that's even possible...) and he says 'Not today? Then WHEN!?' "

Keely: "And Spongebob covers half of his face with his blanket. 'Pat? Can you stop asking me that? I told you I kissed her. That's all you need to know.' And Patrick looks at Spongebob. 'What else did you do?' "

Meg: "And Spongebob clenches his blanket. 'Nothing.' he looks a bit red in the face, too. 'We kissed, and that's it.' "

Keely: And Patrick leans over Spongebob. 'Are you sure that's IT Spongebob? Why don't you go tell Squidward?' Spongebob uncovers his face. 'Why the heck would I do that???"

Meg: "Yeah Keely, WHY would he do that!?"

Keely: "I don't know. I just stick anything I can think of in there." (Bites lip.) "Maybe to make Squid jealous? I dunno!"

Meg: "Or MAYBE Squidward saw everything." (grins evilly)

Keely: "Ohhh! You want to make this a little more spiced up with Squidward?? Cool!"

Stephen: "Okay..."

Meg: "So...Spongebob wonders why Patrick would want him to do that...and Patrick says 'Oh, no reason.' And he gives Spongebob this totally-fake smile. 'Not like he SAW you guys yesterday, or anything.' "

Keely: "Spongebob then jumps out of the bed. 'Why would you say that? Patrick??? What is it??? TELL ME!!!!"

Meg: "Patrick shrugs. 'Just that...well MAYBE Squidward knows that she wrestled you to the ground...and maybe Squidward knows that you kissed more than once...' His voice trails ominously off."

Keely: "Then Spongebob shakes, and sweat starts to pour from his head. 'OK! Two kisses. It was just a karate match!!! Nothing else!!!"

Meg: "Patrick doesn't look convinced. 'Don't you mean three, Spongebob?"

Stephen: "You guys, picking on Spongebob like that!"

Keely: "Spongebob. 'Three? Pat! You don't think Sandy and I were...you know...um...We were just having a karate match, and a picnic..and it was raining...and...' Spongebob starts to stare off into space, with a happy look on his face. 'she's so pretty." Patrick snaps his fingers. 'Spongebob! Are you okay?"

Meg: "Spongebob snaps back, and is red as a beet! 'I'm fine!' He shakes his head. 'Look Patrick, so I admit...she beat me in a wrestling match, okay? And there were ONLY three kisses! Why...why is it bothering you so much?' "

Keely: "Patrick is drooling. 'What? Where am I? Hey Spongebob!' Spongebob stares at Patrick for a moment. 'Patrick? Do you umm...remember anything about Sandy?' Patrick smiles. 'You mean my mom??' "

Meg: "Spongebob raises his eyebrows. 'Yeah...your mom...' he smiles sheepishly" (grins)

Keely: "So Spongebob is SO relieved that Pat forgot the whole thing, and so he gets ready to go to work! Uh-oh, that's where Squidward is! XD"

Meg: "And...Spongebob is acting all weirdish...weirder than he NORMALLY acts, which, to Squidward, is already weird...so it'd be like a freakish kind of weird--to Squidward...but maybe not to Spongebob."

Stephen: "Which means...?"

Meg: "That he was acting strange."

Keely: "Yeah, Stephen! Only morons couldn't figure that one out!" (turns around and tries to count with her fingers.) (whispers) "Ok, so that's 4 wierds..."

Meg: "Pshaw, yeah!"

Keely: "And Squidward, wondering why he was acting strange, looks through the window into the kitchen. 'What's going on, Spongebob?' And spongebob drops his spatula and screams. 'Oh. Squidward! It's you. Um...nothing.' but Squidward still isn't quite sure."

Meg: "And Squidward gets this funny look on his face for a moment, and then huffs in exasperation. 'Just cook the food!' And he spins back around to the register."

Stephen: "You guys are pretty good at this..."

Keely: "Are you kidding? We were BORN to write this stuff." (looks at Meg with a jealous look on face.) "Ok. Maybe only ONE of us is good at this. But I'm having fun, so I will continue." (clears throat.) "Spongebob wipes his forehead, relieved that Squidward didn't remember what happened either, because Pat said he saw EVERYTHING!"

Meg: "Yeah! Keely, you're not bad at this! You're actually REALLY good at telling what the characters are gonna do!" (clears throat) "Anyway, yeah...and so Spongebob delivers the food...or at least he attempts to deliver the food...when he sees Patrick sitting at one of the tables!"

Keely: (Smiles. Showing teeth. Which is actually VERY scary!) "Thanks Meg!" (Looks at Stephen Hillenburg with a "I'm WAY better than you!" face.) "Spongebob freezes, about to drop the tray. He knows that Patrick is probably there to talk about what happened the other day. 'Oh shrimp!' Spongebob whispered to himself. He isn't too happy. He is actually VERY nervous!"

Meg: (looks at Keely's super-smile) (takes a step back) "Yeah...but all Spongebob goes through all this nonsense of trying to avoid Patrick...when all Pat wanted was a good ol' Krabby Patty!"

Keely: "Yeah! So Spongebob slowly approaches Pat, and then he drops the tray nervously on the table, and rushes back to the kitchen, but Pat calls him back over. 'Dear Neptune! Please no!' Spongebob is thinking to himself."

Meg: "And...he goes--VERY SLOWLY--back to the table...and Pat gives him this look...and Spongebob says 'Yes...Patrick?' And Patrick scowls this ENORMOUS frown, and goes--'YOU FORGOT MY MUSTARD!' "

Keely: "Spongebob wipes his forehead again. 'Umm.ok! I'll be back in a sec. Don't move...Patrick. I'll get your mustard.' Spongebob flew right back into the kitchen with Pat's tray, and squirted on a good amount of Mustard. 'Thank Netune all it was, was mustard! Whew!' and he carried the tray back to Patrick. But then as Spongebob started to walk away, we was called back by Pat, once more."

Meg: "Ooh..." (grins) "And this time, Patrick was just 'Reminding' him to talk to good pal Squiddy about" (coughs) "You know when."

Keely: "Ohh! nice! And then sweat starts practically raining from his head. And he starts stretching his shirt collar. 'Umm...Pat? Can we bring this subject up some other time? When we aren't in public?"

Meg: XD "And Patrick says--mind you, VERY loudly--'Why, what's the matter with you kissing Sandy?' And Spongebob's eyes get REALLY big."

Keely: XD "And Spongebob rushes over to cover Pat's mouth. 'He was just kidding! JUST kidding!' And Squidward, over at the counter huffs. 'Spongebob, I saw the whole thing. It was raining, she held you down, and kissed you, then you offered her your jacket, and you kissed under the tree.' Spongebob has even more sweat pouring from his head. 'Hey?' a voice called out. 'Isn't Sandy that dumb squirrel that lives here?' And that's when Spongebob gets pretty dang mad. He is about to EXPLODE!!!"

Meg: "He looks like he's about to explode...and Sandy walks through the door. 'Hiya Spongebob!' she calls...and then looks like she's wondering why on EARTH all these people are staring at her."

Keely: "Spongebob stops turning red, and instead looks afraid. He starts to shake SO bad, and then melts. 'Hey! Here the dumb squirrel is now!!!' and That's when Sandy starts to look confused. 'Huh?' Spongebob quickly comes back into one piece again, and opens his mouth to speak, but then Squidward says...Hmm...what should Squidward say? Nothing?"

Meg: "I think Squidward should scoff, roll his eyes, and state the obvious." XD

Keely: "Oh! K! K! Umm...huh?" (looks confused.) (Of course, she's ALWAYS confused)

Meg: "LOL! So...he (Squidward) says 'What, can't you tell that he's embarrassed?' And Sandy wants to know 'Why?' "

-----

_**Alright, here's your next chapter! I apologize if they're short...I'm just trying to stop them in good places. How am I doing so far? Enjoy the story!**_


	6. California Dreamin

Keely: "And so Sandy looks over at Spongebob. 'What's going on, Spongebob?' And Spongebob walks over to her nervously. 'Umm...Squidward kinda saw what happened yesterday, and he umm...' Sandy watches Spongebob shake. 'He kinda...he umm...blabbed it out over the microphone.' Then Spongebob squints, not knowing what was going to happen next."

Meg: "And Sandy gets a look on her face...a real blank expression...and then--Bursts out laughing! She is OBVIOUSLY quite amused. Of course, it's hard to embarrass Sandy!" XD

Keely: "Spongebob looks at Sandy with this confused look on his face. He didn't know why she was laughing, but It made him want to laugh too. So Spongebob began to laugh. And then everyone joined in. After Sandy stopped laughing, everyone slowly stopped too. Patrick was still laughing, so Squidward wacked him on the head with his "Squid Ink" magazine."

Meg: "LOL! And Sandy smiled...and gave Spongebob a huge hug. I love hugs!"

Keely: "Oh! Me too!" (Hugs Stephen.)

Stephen: "Get off of me!"

Keely: "But you are SO cuddly! Aww...ok. Just because you DID create Spongebob."

Meg: (laughs) "I want a hug too!" (hugs him also)

Stephen: (huffs.) "Ok, girls. That's enough. I may be cuddly, but I'm not very nice when you get TOO cuddly." (they both rush off of him.)

Keely: "So after Spongebob and Sandy quit hugging, they end up face to face, holding hands. 'Is that all?' Sandy asked between small giggles."

Meg: "And Spongebob blushes--AGAIN (OMG I love that, can't you tell?) and he goes 'Do--you want to kiss me? Right here, in front of ALL these people? I mean,' He chuckles, 'I'm kind of a nerd, I don't really...' and his voice trails off."

Keely: "And Sandy kisses him. ON THE LIPS! I say that in emphasis- EMPHASIS!"

Stephen: (covers ears.) "Quit shouting!"

Keely: "Fine." (clears throat again.) "She is kissing his very hard, and you can hear that one guys whistle in the backround. Patrick starts laughing for no reason, and so Squidward wacks him again. Mr.Krabs comes out of his office, and his eyes slither out of his head, and because of that, Pearl comes running by, out of nowhere, yelling 'You're embarssing me daddy!' and the kiss ends with them both smiling at eachother."

Meg: "Yeah! And the episode, too!" XD

Stephen: "That's it? It's finally over?"

Keely: "I think. Did we make it entertaining enough?" (waves hand.) "Yes! Of course we did! We did! It was...sniff...BEAUTIFUL!" (starts to cry!)

Meg: "It was!" (starts to cry also)

Stephen: "Aw man, more mushy girlie stuff!"

Meg: (GASP!) "We need to think of a name for the episode!"

Keely: "Hmmm..." (looks at the pictures, wondering if they could help.) "Nothing. I can't find anything. Do you have any ideas, Hillenburg???"

Stephen: "Well...no, not really."

Keely: "Would that 'Surfaces of love' Title be suitable for this?"

Stephen: "That sounds good!"

Meg: "YEAH!"

Keely: "Yay me!"

Meg: "OOH OOH OOOH! How about 'Three at the Treedome'? Like Tea at the Treedome...only...different!"

Keely: "OOh! Me likey!" XP

Stephen: "Uh..." (looks cautiously from one girl to the other)

Keely: (looks at Stephen. Sneaks up behind him.) "STINKY WIZZLETEETZ!!!"

Stephen: (jumps and screams) "GEEZ, are you TRYING to kill me?"

Keely: "YES! SO I may take your place! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" (freezes.) "Err..." (clears throat) "...I mean...it was just a joke!"

Stephen: (takes a step into the corner) "Alrighty, then..."

Meg: (shoves Keely playfully) "That's Kitty for ya."

KKeely: "Yeah...(gulps.)...That's me!" (whispers to herself.) "I could have been arrested for attempt to murder.!" (Twists back around.) "I'm just THAT playful!"

Meg: (whispers) "Yeah, so watch it!" (clears her throat) "OKAY, so...what are we gonna name the episode?"

Keely: "Three at the Treedome. Or Surfaces of love. OH BTW I know where the rumour started!"

Stephen: "Um...What do you mean...Rumour?"

Meg: "Where...WHERE!?

Keely: "On Spongebob and Sandy Chemicals react vid! It was JUST here on youtube. They deleted that account and vid. Isn't that sad?"

Meg: "Aw, they did!?"

Keely: "Yeah"

Keely: "Here is the song, if you want to make it again!"

Meg: "But why?? WHY would they do a thing like that?"

Keely: "I don't know. (eyes get teary.) "But it sucks!!!!" (grasped onto Stephen's leg.) "HOLD ME! HOOOOLLLDDD MEEE! WAAA!"

Meg: "So...I guess that's mission accomplished, then." (looks at Stephen, her eyes tearing up) "I'M GONNA MISS YOU!"

Stephen: "I ummm...I guess I'll miss you guys too. Hey! Maybe you could help me make another ep soon. ok?"

Meg: "Could we!?"

Stephen: "Sure! I mean..." (piece of the roof falls down in the corner of the room.) "What the???"

Keely: "Uh-oh. That's the rocket! We are going to have to go!"" (grabs Meg's hand.)

Meg: "Aw man!" (follows Keely) "We'll see you again soon! And we'll be waiting for that episode!"

Keely: "Hey, Meg?"

Meg: "Yeah, Keely?"

Keely: (they are standing right in front of the rocket.) (Bites lip.) "How far away is Missouri from California???"

Meg: "Um...I'm not sure..."

Keely: "Oh dear...We umm...we have quite the problem here." (gulps.) "We're out of fuel!"

Meg: "Oh my..."

Keely: "Hmm... This means we can kick back, relax, go to the beach, and soak up the sun here in California till we find some more! If you know what I mean." (elbows you.) "And too bad we left our little sistersat home. Oh well." (Thinks to herself.) "I wonder if we'll meet any cool guys here!"

Meg: "Yeah, too bad." (thinks to herself) "There's a LOT of cute guys at the beaches here..."

Keely: (looks at Meg excitedly.) "You wanna?"

Meg: "Of course!"

Keely: "WOOT!"

_**And so...of course...our heroes live HAPPILY EVER AFTER...at least, until next time XD**_

_**----------**_

_**In case you're wondering, I was TOTALLY not bashing Stephen. Seriously, I ADORE his work, and would probably treat him like an IDOL if I were to actually meet him!**_

_**Stephen: "Oh right, you say it, but you don't mean it..."**_

_**Meg: (pulls his hair) "What was that, little buddy?"**_

_**Stephen: "You guys are awesome." (smiles)**_

_**Meg: "Thank you."**_

_**HA, okay, so we DID make him seem like quite a sissy. It couldn't be helped...those are the funny ones! **_

_**SO...PLEASE review, tell us what you thought! God Bless you all, hope you enjoyed the story!**_

_**-Meg**_


End file.
